Cecilia Westingworth
Cecilia Westingworth, created for DGM: The Black Order by Hana. Character Details Name: Cecilia Westingworth Age: 19 Gender: Female Nationality: British Appearance: '''Cecilia is the very picture of prim and proper British ladyhood. Her hair--so dark a brown that in dim lighting one can mistake it for black--is typically pulled back from her face in a ladylike chignon or more complicated updo involving corkscrew curls, and she wears just enough makeup (because a true lady never goes without at least a touch of paint) to enhance her chocolate brown eyes and highlight her creamy pale skin and full lips. She possesses a quiet beauty and a womanly form that is further highlighted by her staunch use of the proper undergarments of the age, including corsetry. She is fond of white long-sleeved blouses with lace or pintucks down the front and long skirts with a slight bustle. She is never, ever seen in a skirt that does not cover her ankles (anything else would be scandalous!) and her feet are always shod in a pair of ladylike heeled boots, occasionally with spats. In all, she dresses like a well-moneyed lady with an eye for propriety, and a combatant in a war for the future of the very world itself. '''Personality: There is a lovely sadness about Cecilia, although she will always be the first to quell any worries about her health or state of mind. She gives unendingly of herself, working to exhaustion to make others happy and healthy, and only secretly mourns the fact that she, herself, will never find happiness. She is quite proper in word and deed with all but her closest friends (and even with them, her propriety rarely falters), and rarely fails to take tea at the proper time. She tries her hardest to be kind to everyone she meets, even if they are insulting or even outright mean to her. When she thinks others aren't looking, the depth of her sadness begins to shine through, and her eyes mist over with a weighty sadness that borders on heavy depression. She takes death very, very hard, to the point of feeling it not only as a personal loss (however well she knew the person or not), but a personal failure. What good is the power to heal if one does not do so? No matter that the deceased was miles and miles away at the time of death. She should have been there! She often busies herself writing letters to her beloved mother or reading books of poetry. She enjoys gardens and sweets, and picnics combining both are a special treat for her. She is somewhat of a bibliophile and typically carries a small volume (usually of poetry) with her everywhere she goes. Her temper is very slow to burn, and she has lost it so very few times, but woe to he who would set that wick aflame, because her anger is legendary. It's what comes of constantly bottling up one's feelings and putting the pretty face on for the world, never admitting to anger or sadness...When it is released, it is like an explosion of such scathing rhetoric as has never been heard before. She often becomes distressed when around people who are arguing with each other, and will fall over herself to try and mediate any arguments she even so much as hears about. Quirks/Talents: *Cecilia is not squeamish in the least. Where others might balk at shoving their arms into someone's chest cavity and rearranging the organs therein, Cici would do so without batting an eye if such a thing was needed to help a person. She has no qualms with blood or gore of any kind, save when it leads to actual death. *Cici is a student of languages, fluent in English, French, Latin, and Russian, as well as being proficient in Greek, Arabic, and Chinese. She has a working knowledge of Hindi and Japanese. *Cecilia is woefully inept at any sort of combat, and not merely due to the fact that she wears clothing that constricts her movement and lung capacity. While she is graceful in most other things, she becomes a total clutz when even forced to practice combat maneuvers. Even simple running is a trail for her. (She's not meant to be a fighter. Ever. Period. She is a support character.) As such, she is far more of a hindrance than a help in any sort of combative situation, requiring protection and help rather than being able to give it. *Cici makes a damned fine cup of tea. *Her penmanship is exquisite. Simply exquisite. Background: Cici has been a member of the Order for five years now, though very few people are aware of the details of her past. When asked, she will politely decline to speak on the matter, and only her closest friends know anything of her life before they met her. It IS common knowledge, though, that she has never worn the Exorcist's Star on her uniform, due to being considered a noncombatant. Innocence Details Innocence Type: Parasitic Innocence Details: ''Title - ''Sin Eater Cecilia's Innocence in its dormant form appears as hollowed stars on the backs of her hands. (The stars appear somewhat like the outline of an Akuma star, or perhaps the negative of such). When activated, black lines crawl up her arms and spider over her chest and neck, with one line tracing up the left side of her face toward her hairline, broken by another star outline over her left eye. Cici's Innocence is an interesting one in that at its core, it eats negativity. Her main use of this is to heal others by spurring positive cell growth through the devouring of the negativity of the wounds. She can also rid others of Akuma poisons. This ability would theoretically be of fantastic use in battle against the Order's great enemy, except for the fact that Cecilia is totally inept at any sort of physical exertion and is fully and completely unsuited for combat of any form. Sin Eater's range is touch only, and only for living matter. Cici can't heal anyone unless she lays hands upon them with her Innocence activated, and she cannot repair inanimate objects. Category:Characters Category:Hana's Characters